Chapter 185
いのない |Nioi no nai sekai}} is the one hundred and eighty fifth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Sakonji Urokodaki looks up in shock as Nezuko Kamado suddenly regains consciousness and upon seeing her disturbed he asks her what is wrong. Outside Uzui Tengen and Shinjuro Rengoku look on in shock as Nezuko begins to run away with Sakonji chasing after her. Uzui yells after her asking where she is going as Shinjuro reports to Kiriya Ubuyashiki that the girl has begun to run away, asking what their orders are. Kiriya is concerned and afraid that she might be being influenced by Muzan Kibutsuji but he is calmed as he feels his father's hand on his shoulder and hears his voice reassure him that it will be alright and to let Nezuko do as she willed. Kiriya orders them not to follow her, to their initial consternation as if she were caught by a demon they would be able to retrieve her, however he tells them with tears in his eyes that his father had told him it would be alright. Nezuko is far faster than Sakonji and he loses her just as she leaps off a cliff after being pointed in it's direction by the ghostly appearance of her own father Tanjuro Kamado. As she lands safely and continues her sprint, Sakonji is shocked and sees that Tamayo's medicine to make her human again had not worked. Over at the scene of the battle with Muzan, Tanjiro is still unconscious with a tumour malevolently growing over part of his face as Giyu Tomioka, Obanai Iguro and Mitsuri Kanroji engage the demon lord in battle. They are all struck however as Muzan unleashes another flurry of attacks and he commends them for still being able to move but acknowledges that those with Demon Slayer Marks would not fall so easily. Mitsuri's wound flares and she is unable to move and she yells at her companions to protect themselves. Muzan's outstretched tube is suddenly cleaved off by Gyomei Himejima to Mitsuri's relief. The Stone Pillar apologises for being late as Muzan recognises him as the demon slayer who slew Kokushibo but is taken aback as he is sliced clean down the middle from behind by Sanemi Shinazugawa who flings a few bottles of oil towards the demon who slashes at them and get drenched in the liquid. Sanemi backflips away and lights a match mid-jump, throwing it towards Muzan, setting the demon on fire. Muzan cries out that Sanemi played a dirty trick to which the Wind Pillar responds that it is a perfect fit for the demon, saying he will grind him to smithereens. Murata peeks out of the rubble at the scene and Giyu notices him, yelling at him to carry Tanjiro Kamado to safety as the boy is unable to move. Touched that Giyu remembered his name as they had been together in their Final Selection but Giyu had moved far ahead, Murata carries Tanjiro forward as the boy begins to dream. In his vision Tanjiro is back at home with an axe in hand chopping firewood but he is shocked that he cannot smell a thing. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjuro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki *Shinjuro Rengoku *Tengen Uzui *Suma *Kiriya Ubuyashiki *Kagaya Ubuyashiki *Kanata Ubuyashiki *Kuina Ubuyashiki *Tanjiro Kamado *Obanai Iguro *Muzan Kibutsuji *Giyu Tomioka *Mitsuri Kanroji *Gyomei Himejima *Sanemi Shinazugawa *Murata Events *Nezuko regains consciousness and makes her way to help Tanjiro. **It is proven that Tamayo's medicine failed in reverting her back to a human. *Mitsuri withdraws from the battle. *Gyomei and Sanemi join the fight against Muzan. *Murata carries Tanjiro to safety. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc